battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition of European Empires
Salve! ---- This is the Coalition of European Empires, a close knit alliance of formerly grand European nations who wish to return to glory. Although we are not strong individually, together, we are mighty. We wish to remain a strong and influential European power, relying on our combined industry, technical innovation, and strategically important location in the south and west of Europe. We hope to dominate the European economy, as well as control naval commerce in the Mediterranean. Our greatest ally is Germany, who supplies us with most of our military equipment, as our domestic industry and military power is fledgling. Their goals of European and world relevance are the same as ours, meaning we work together on most issues, keeping us together as a strong alliance in Europe. Plus ultra! General Data and Member States 'Kingdom of Yugoslavia' The Kingdom of Yugoslavia (Serbian: Краљевина Југославија, Kraljevina Jugoslavija) is a rising nation in the south-east of Europe, consisting of the states of Serbia, Montenegro, Macedonia, Albania, Kosovo, Croatia, and Bosnia & Herzegovina. They were one of the first nations, along with Greece, to enter into the Coalition, and form a large border with both the Soviet Union and Germany, making them the primary military grounds of the CoEE. Kralj Gordan Antoniou leads his nation justly, wishing to rebuild Yugoslavia to its former glory. 'Kingdom of Greece' The Kingdom of Greece (Greek: Βασίλειο της Ελλάδα, Vasíleio tis Elláda) is a small, but powerful nation in the very south-east of Europe. Consisting solely of the state of Greece, the Kingdom of Greece was one of the first members of the CoEE. Although the smallest member, it operates one of the most important geographic positions, controlling nearly all trade that operates in the eastern Mediterranean. Vasilias Ermis Michelakos leads his nation, hoping to make Greece strong again, like the Classical Greeks and Macedonians of old. 'Kingdom of Italy' The Kingdom of Italy (Italian: Regno d'Italia) is one of the larger member states, operating a fairly good sized military and navy, allowing extension of power deep into the Mediterranean from its strategically advantageous position. It also shares a large border with Germany, making it an extremely important trade hub between Germany and the CoEE. Sovreno Lorenzo Motta is the monarch of Italy, rebuilding his nation to be strong again, like the Roman Empire. 'Unified Kingdom of Iberia' The Unified Kingdom of Iberia (Spanish: Reino Unificado de Iberia) is another of the larger members, boasting an extremely powerful position on the Straight of Gibraltar, allowing easy control of trade through the west of the Mediterranean. Consisting of the states of Spain, Portugal, and Andorra, the Unified Kingdom is the first time Iberia has been unified since the time of the Muslims, and Rey Filipe VI hopes to rebuild the mighty Spanish and Portuguese Empires, rebuilding Iberia to its former glory. 'Map' Foreign Relations 'Allies' * Greater German Reich * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines 'Enemies' * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects 'Pacts' * Singaporean Empire ; Trade and Non-Aggression Technology *Armageddon Defense/Offense System: An advanced missile and point defense targeting system, vastly improving the capabilities of the point defense, anti-aircraft, and missile weapons systems on board ships. It allows the tracking and engagement of up to 150 enemy missiles and aircraft at ranges of up to 150km. It also allows for the precise guiding of up to 60 missiles onto target at once. *Eagle Eye Command Program: An extensive and powerful command program that tightly links air, land, and naval forces, and allows the effective deployment of large numbers of drones, missiles, or other counter-measures to any hot spot that needs assistance rapidly. It is an extremely robust system, with many backups and security features, making it extremely difficult to take down or hack into. Greater European Armed Forces Although our armed forces are limited and consist entirely of German equipment, we plan to eventually being production of domestic designs. ---- 'Navy' ---- 'Registry' 'Gallery' RMSLützow.PNG|''Kingdom'' class battlecruiser. Current flagship. Design purchased and first units constructed by Germany. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Capital'' class light fleet carrier. Design purchased from and first units produced by Germany. RMSPrinzAusf2.PNG|''City'' class light cruiser. Design purchased from and first units constructed by Germany. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Defense'' class destroyer. Designs purchased from and first constructed by Germany. IMG 0337.jpg|''Roma'' class destroyer. IMG 0336.jpg|''Italica'' class assault ship. IMG 0338.jpg|''Barcelona'' class frigate. IMG 0339.jpg|''Madrid'' class escort carrier. IMG 0358.jpg|''Vittorio Veneto'' class battleship. IMG 0370.jpg|''Serpent'' class ballistic missile nuclear submarine. IMG 0371.jpg|''Hammerhead'' class attack submarine. IMG 0394.jpg|''Spartan'' class light cruiser. IMG 0399.jpg|''Florins'' class arsenal ship. IMG 0403.jpg|''Sea Lion'' class landing craft. IMG 0404.jpg|''Hercules'' class assault ship. IMG 0438.jpg|''Litorrio'' class super battleship. IMG 0442.jpg|''Zara'' class heavy cruiser. IMG 0446.jpg|''Andrea Doria'' class fast battleship. IMG 0458.png|''Scipio Africanus'' class destroyer. IMG 0524.jpg|''Aquila'' class light carrier. Gjhjggj.jpg|''Warmonger'' class super battleship. IMG 0567.jpg|''Mars'' class super battleship. ---- 'Airforce' ---- 'Registry' 'Gallery' Image16152.jpeg|Arado AR/04 Blitz missile bomber. Designed and produced by Germany. 26362image.jpeg|Arado AR/04 Blitz (Fighter) fighter. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 0340.jpg|MC 303 multi-role fighter. IMG 0407.jpg|''EYE'' class drone. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-001 hunter-killer craft. IMG 0389.jpg|AHK-002D hunter-killer drone. IMG 0427.jpg|AD-1 hunter-killer drone. IMG 0429.jpg|AHKC-001 drone command craft. IMG 0428.jpg|AHKC-001C transport variant. Hej.jpg|MC 304 A1 multi-role fighter. IMG 0511.jpg|''Mantis'' gunship. IMG 0565.png|A-3 attack helicopter. ---- 'Army' ---- 'Registry' 'Gallery' Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|Type 1 TD tank destroyer. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Type 2 LT light tank. Designed and produced by Germany. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Type 3 MBT main battle tank. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 3463.jpg|Type 4 HHW assault rifle. Designed and produced by Germany. IMG 0306.jpg|Type 5 HC hovercraft. IMG 0350.jpg|Type 6 HT heavy tank. IMG 0341.jpg|Type 7 HHW Assault Rifle. IMG 0343.jpg|Type 8 HHW Shotgun. IMG 0344.jpg|Type 9 HHW Sniper Rifle. IMG 0345.jpg|Type 10 HHW Anti-Tank Weapon. IMG 0354.jpg|Type 11 MBT Main Battle Tank (Centurion). IMG 0352.jpg|Type 12 LT Light Tank (Cataphract). IMG 0356.jpg|Type 13 APC Armoured Personnel Carrier. IMG 0383.jpg|Type 14 TD Tank Destroyer. IMG 0420.jpg|Type 15 IFV anti-infantry drone. IMG 0432.jpg|Type 16 IFV infantry support drone. IMG 0476.jpg|Type 17 HHW fully-automatic assault shotgun. IMG 0475.jpg|Type 18 HHW flamethrower. IMG 0492.jpg|Type 19 HHW advanced rifle. IMG 0513.jpg|Type 20 HHW rocket launcher. IMG 0517.jpg|Type 21 HHW grenade launcher. IMG 0548.jpg|Type 22 MBT Main Battle Tank (Charioteer). Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:IGO